


When I Was Your Consulting Detective

by Fillyjonk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Animation, Bruno Mars - Freeform, Fanvid, Gen, HLV, His Last Vow, Johnlock - Freeform, Reichenbach Fall, S3, Season 3, Series 3, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Loves John, TEH, empty hearse, sign of three, tsot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fillyjonk/pseuds/Fillyjonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 in a nutshell, in a pop song.  John dances a lot.  Sherlock is devoted and sad.  Plus, there are some puzzles for you to solve.</p><p>Originally, I thought I would make a fanvid based on this song - about how John can't welcome Sherlock back with open arms in "The Empty Hearse."  And then series 3 happened and this song pretty much became canon.  Go figure.</p><p>Sister video from John's POV now available here on AO3 or at this link to YouTube:</p><p>http://youtu.be/htHcMJD9bBw</p><p>You can view this through Johnlock glasses if you like, or put on your "BFFL" glasses.  Just don't try to tell me series 3 wasn't a long love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Was Your Consulting Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop me a line if you enjoyed this. I love animating... but knowing that this found an audience would make the process infinitely more fun. Also, shares and recs are greatly appreciated.

I'm not sure how embedding video works. If you want to view it directly, here's the YouTube link: http://youtu.be/_Ks34fwEndM

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork was all done on the fabulous ArtStudio app for iPad. Animation was done using the Smoovie app for iPad. For a $500 iPad and $8 worth of apps, I can teach myself to animate. It's a fabulous world we live in!


End file.
